Earning Her Forgiveness
by LuCkY9
Summary: Draco wants her, but he can't have her. Not unless he can find a way to gain her trust and earn her forgiveness
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: Yea um I don't own any of the people, places, things you have ever heard of.

Authors note: I know Ginny's real name is Ginerva but that is so unattractive at least in my opinion so I decided to use Virginia. Also this story contains HBP. Please enjoy.

When Draco Malfoy woke up very early on September 1, it seemed he was actually excited for the upcoming year. _Things will be better,_ he told himself; _she will notice me this year._ He said this every year, but this year it seemed like it might really be true. After his father got locked up in Azkaban at the end of last term, things had seemed to be picking up. His mom was regaining a personality, no longer forcefully locked in the manor all day. The main thing that had changed however, was Draco's attitude. He honestly didn't give a rat's ass about pureblood and half-blood or even mudblood, to him it was all red and all looked the same. He had just acted like he cared about blood to please his father. Draco went down stairs and into the dining room to eat breakfast before he had to get to King's Cross Station. After exactly seven minutes and thirteen seconds later his breakfast of eggs and bacon appeared in front of him. He finished eating in three minutes; he was in a rush to get ready.

He went up to his room to do the packing that he should of done ages ago. Draco was debating on taking a picture of_ her that_ he had cut out of the Daily Prophet when he heard a voice call his attention.

"Good morning Draco," his mother, Narcissa Malfoy said to him kindly as she entered his room.

"Morning Mother," he replied, as he quickly shoved the picture into his trunk.

"What was that you just put in there?" She asked him with curiosity. This is where Draco froze, he could never lie to his mom. He could attempt all he wanted, but it was always a hopeless waste of effort.

"A picture from the Daily Prophet," he answered, giving just enough to satisfy her curiosity, but not too much where it could turn embarrassing.

"Okay, I was just coming up to tell you that it is about time to go to Kings Cross."

"Alright mom, I will finish packing up and be ready," Draco replied, hoping his mom would get the hint and leave his room. Of course his mom didn't leave though, she _had_ to stay and double check to make sure he had plenty of undies. One would think that his own mother would let him pack his unmentionables alone, but no, instead she kept urging him to pack more of them.

After this continued for fifteen minutes, Draco decided that chances were that it wasn't going to end. Pulling together all of his remaining dignity, Draco tried in a pathetic attempt to get on his way to Kings Cross.

"Mum, doesn't the train leave at eleven?" Draco asked his mother.

"Draco, you know that it does, it has for the past six years that you have ridden it," she replied as she was folding his socks.

"And don't we live fifteen minutes away from Kings Cross?" he asked, carefully taking out a few pairs of boxers that his mom had recently put in. Narcissa looked up to see Draco either pulling out or putting in a pair of boxers, she didn't care which one he was doing but they were going to stay in the trunk.

"Yes Draco, what are you getting at?" She asked while lightly patting his hand.

"Mum, do you realize that it is ten thirty?" he asked. As if she didn't believe him, she looked at the clock and closed Draco's trunk.

"Draco, gather your things we need to leave now."

The walk to Kings Cross was quiet, with the exception of the owl Draco had to deliver his post. Narcissa decided that it would be best if she just said goodbye to Draco out side of the barrier. Draco quickly said goodbye to his mother and promised her that he would write, and yes would make sure he was wearing clean underwear in case of an accident. _Why does it matter if my underwear are clean in case of an accident, isn't likely that I am going to have an accident due to the accident? _Draco thought as he crossed the barrier. Once inside, he saw her, with her parents and, of course, the oh so wonderful Harry Potter and his little pal Ronald Weasley. There seemed to be someone missing, of course, that other girl. No, no wait she just came. Draco envied Potter and Weasley, they never even noticed her, and they just saw her as an after thought.

Draco walked through the crowds of people, trying to get towards her so he could 'accidentally purposely' bump into her. He wanted to bump into her so he could have an excuse to talk to her, even if only for a few seconds. He passed around Ron and Harry, but just as planned bumped into her.

"My apologies, Virginia," he whispered to her as he passed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- No matter how much I wish I did, I don't so don't think that I do for you would be wrong if you did. Own any of the characters or places or items you know about, but the plot I can take credit for with out feeling guilty.

"What Malfoy?" Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley's little sister asked.

"I was just saying my apologies," Draco replied, with a small almost unnoticeable real smile, for his plan worked. Draco walked off feeling happy and got on to the train to ensure an empty compartment.

Draco was proud of himself, he was able to get her to talk to him, and he left her confused and baffled. He began to fall asleep thinking about a certain red haired woman. Draco was peacefully asleep before he heard the compartment door open. He opened up his eyes to see the very girl he had been thinking about.

"May I help you?" he asked arrogantly.

"Why are you talking to me?" Ginny asked him, unfazed by his arrogance.

"Because you awoke me from my sleep," he replied, not bothering to sit up.

"Well why did you apologize to me?" she asked, she was causing him to wonder if any one had ever treated her with courtesy and respect.

"Shouldn't I if I bump into you? Damn hasn't anyone ever treated you with courtesy and respect?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, I just find it strange for you to treat me kindly," she replied as she left.

_Damn her, damn her for waking me up from my wonderful dream about her. Now I know I will never get to finish my dream. But if I damn her then I can't dream about her, it is a lose-lose situation. _Draco thought as he attempted to fall back asleep.

He had almost been asleep when he heard a familiar voice squeal to him, "Oh hi Drakey Wakey, I have missed you so much." Pansy told him as she began to hug him.

"Pansy get off me," Draco said in an unaffectionate tone.

"But I love you," Pansy Parkinson, a pug nosed annoying Slytherin of Draco's year, told him, stroking his arm.

"No, you stupid broad, you are infatuated with me," Draco replied trying to go back to sleep, and getting really annoyed. He heard the compartment door open then close again so he figured the pug-faced girl had left. After an hour of attempting to fall asleep he gave up and just sat for the rest of the ride. Eventually, after looking out the window, he did wind up falling asleep.

"Wake up," he heard a voice call out to him. It was a kind and gentle voice. He opened his eyes and saw blur of crimson. It took him a moment to realize that Ginny was leaning over him and was extremely close.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his breath hitting her and leaving her with goose bumps. This made Draco smirk.

"Well I had to wake you up," Ginny stated, not realizing that from where Draco was laying he had a perfect view down her shirt. He thought about mentioning this to her but decided not to, and did his best not to look.

"Well why did you have to wake me? I was quite comfortable thank you," Draco said rolling back over, having a hard time resisting the urge to look down her shirt.

"Because it is prefects duty to make sure no one is left on the train and I just so happened to get stuck with your section. Not even I would want you to have to miss your first day of lessons because you didn't manage to get off the train," Ginny said as she stood up, getting rid of Draco's view.

"Oh please, you just wanted to look at my sleeping form and savor the moment," he stated arrogantly, rolling over to face her. He almost laughed out loud when he saw her face; she was opening and closing her mouth in a manor that reminded him of a goldfish. "Honestly Virginia, do you really expect me to believe that the train would leave while there were-" Draco started to say but stopped because he felt the train lurching into the motion. Ginny stumbled but regained her footing.

"What was that you were saying?" she asked him getting angry. "Malfoy, do you realize that I am going to miss the sorting? And that my brother is going to be pissed off at me. Are you even listening to me?" she asked, fuming.

_Man she is hot when she is angry, wait she stopped talking you should nod and be pretending to listen._

"Of course not," Draco said, hoping that he said the right thing.

"You are so arrogant, and now because of you we are going to have an extensive amount time of in detention. Draco scoffed at this.

"Ginny you are reminding me of Hermione," he told her.

"Malfoy, scoot over," Ginny said as she sat down next to him. He obliged and sat up to give her more room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Must we go over this every time, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN THE WORLD OR WHAT CHAPTER I PUBLISH, I STILL WILL NOT OWN H ARRY POTTER UNLESS JK ROWLING GIVES HIM TO ME (which I highly doubt she will do).

It had been twenty minutes into the ride back to where ever they were headed before anyone spoke. Draco as always when it came to them was the first to speak.

"Virginia your not angry with me are you?' he asked carefully. He didn't really want to anger her again no matter how good she looked when she was angry.

"What do you think Malfoy?" she spat vehemently. "I mean after all, you did just get me about half a year worth of detentions, if we ever get back to the castle."

"You mean to tell me you don't even know where we are going?" Draco asked looking out the window.

"No, I don't," she answered becoming sad.

"Strange because I do, but I am not sure if I really want to tell you," he replied smirking to himself, for his plan was continuing to work.

"Please tell me, I will…" Ginny started to say jumping up from her feet.

"You will what? Do anything?" Draco asked as his smirk grew larger. She really was predictable.

"No," she said with a smirk of her own, she too saw where the train was headed, or at least she was pretty sure that she did.

"Sorry Virginia but you are wrong it's not headed towards Hogsmead," Draco said as if he could read her thoughts.

"Who says I thought that was where we were headed?" She asked indignantly. _How on earth did he know that?_ She thought to herself.

"Virginia you are easier to read then Healer Truess," Draco replied.

"Will you please just tell me where we are going?" She practically begged him.

"I guess it would only be fair for me to tell you," Draco started to say, Ginny smiled at him brightly hoping he would tell her, "However I wont do it for free." He finished and Virginia's smile fell instantly when she heard the words.

"Draco you disgust me, you know my family has little money, and that I really want to know so you use the one thing I don't have against me," she yelled as she moved to leave the compartment.

'Virginia, I never said that you would have to pay with money," he blurted out as a last resort. Ginny stopped and turned to face him once again.

"Really what may I ask would I pay you with then?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I need you to be my girlfriend," Draco said quickly yet clearly.

"Say whaaa?" She stated slightly dazed and confused. "I-I mean pardon?"

"I need you to be my girlfriend," he repeated once again.

"Yes I know what you said but why?" she asked. Draco was becoming annoyed, all he wanted was a simple answer and he was getting twenty questions.

"Does it really matter why? I know what you are thinking you're a Weasley I am a Malfoy we were never supposed to date but in Dumbledore's will he asked that there would be interhouse realations," Draco said. He waited a moment before mumbling, "well there is that and the whole thing with my mother saying its about time I had a respectful young lady to come home with."

"So you would just be using me to please your mother?" she asked, for some reason she felt sad. _Surely I am not feeling sad because Draco would be using me. I mean its not like I like him right?_ Ginny wondered to herself.

"You weren't really supposed to hear that part, and no, I wouldn't just use you to impress my mother. Virginia, I would want you to be my girlfriend, I mean for reasons other than what I just stated. I would want you as my girlfriend even if Dumbledore's will never said a thing about interhouse relationships. I wanted you as a girlfriend before my mother told me it was time to bring home a respectable young lady." Draco practically yelled.

"Prove it, I don't know if I can really trust you I mean with thinking about following orders to kill Dumbledore and want not," Ginny spat at him sitting back down on the couch.

"Virginia, I will do everything I can think of to prove I am telling the truth and to earn your forgiveness, starting with telling you where the train is headed. We are going to Kings Cross station from there we can get off of the train and walk to my house. Once we are at my house we can floo to the Slytherin common room and then walk to the Gryffindor common room.

"Fine, but I am not your girlfriend," Ginny said sternly.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: For those of you who didn't realize what I meant when I said Healer Truess, it was just supposed to be the wizard version of Dr. Seuss. If you got that then give yourself a pat on the back. No I really mean it. Oh Okay you don't have to but you certainly deserve one.

Also Thank you so much for the reviews I really love getting them and they make me happy. Happy me faster updates on story, Faster updates on story Happy readers. So shouldn't happy readers more reviews?

Disclaimer: Why should I even bother putting up a disclaimer, I am afraid that if you don't realize by now that I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with him then you will never realize it . I do however own Healer Truess so Gneiegh.

The rest of the ride back to Kings Cross Station was quite and slightly awkward. Draco had began his plan of ways to earn Virginia's forgiveness, _Once I have that, her forgivness, I am sure to be a better candidate for a boyfriend than Harry Freaking Potter._ He thought as he planned._ I need to find out more about her, so I can get her things she likes. I am not about to buy her forgiveness, not that I can. I just want her to know that I care enough to go out of my way to get her something nice. The only problem would be how to go about doing it, Its not as if I can just walk up to the Weasel, I mean Ronald and ask him what her favorite flower is. There are two very good reasons, the first one is he would probably attempt to hex me into a bloody pulp for thinking anything about his sister, only ending up in making himself vomit up slugs again or something equally disgusting. Also, chances are that he doesn't even know himself._ Draco thought to himself.

"Draco, Draco, come on Draco the train has stopped," Ginny told Draco not wanting to be left on the train once again. Draco didn't speak but quickly gathered his things and waited for Virginia to do the same before leaving the compartment. He walked quickly and didn't speak during the walk. Ginny hating the silence was the first to speak up.

"Draco, wont your mother wonder why we are home?" She asked having thought about that for most of the ride. Draco stopped walking, and stood in the middle of the walk way as if the thought had just came to him. _She is right but there is no way that we could just walk to diagon alley and still be at the castle today. If only we could go a great distance in a small amount of time. As if we could fly, wait a minute we can. I will take her to the forest and from there we will fly above the clouds so the muggles won't see us_

"Red, you have a good point So what we are going to do is fly to The Leaky Cauldron from there we will continue the rest of the plan," Draco told her as he grabbed her hand and led her to the forest.

"What are you doing Pasty?" she asked, concerned he was leading her to an abandoned forest.

"I am not Pasty, I am just fair skinned, there is a major difference," he said with his usual arrogance. He didn't answer her question but continued to pull her to the forest. Once he felt that they were secluded enough he took the owl cage off of his trunk and set it on the ground. It was quiet with the exception of the owl, which was unhappy about being set on the ground. Digging around in his trunk Draco finally pulled out a miniature sized version of his broom. He said the spell to resize it and gave it to Ginny to hold.

"Is this a Malik900?" Ginny asked feeling the wood.

"Yes, mother bought it for me," Draco said as he closed his trunk and put his owl back on top of his trunk. "Would you like to fly on it?" he asked as he sat on it.

"Would I ever," she replied excitedly sitting in front of him. Draco was amazed that Ginny would be so excited to ride on his broom, but then again she did grow up in a house full of boys. Draco smiled as he began to fly, not long after they started Ginny was leaning into his body, and he was finding himself needing to focus on things besides her.

"Draco, there's the leaky cauldron," Ginny squealed, and Draco lowered the broom. _Thank Merlin,_ Draco thought to himself. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron together, and were pulled aside by an elderly man.

"Shouldn't you to be in school?" he asked. The man was wearing a lime green coat with a pair of bright purple trousers and magenta socks that were filled with holes along with sandals. He continued to stair at them and then looked at Virginia, "Oh, it's the Weasley girl, you aren't pregnant are you?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"No!" Draco and Ginny yelled at the same time.

"Oh, so you are," the old man said walking away muttering about teenagers these days and how they cant keep anything in their trousers.

"Draco, can we please floo now?" Ginny asked blushing a brilliant red.

"Yes now would be a good time," With this they floo back to Hogwarts into the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, Drakey" An annoying voice called out the second they landed.

Alright that's all for now,

Reviews are nice, and also there is a little contest with this chapter, if you can tell me what sport the brand Malik is associated with well you will be one cool kid.


End file.
